What Happens On Namek
by The Fanfiction Nymph
Summary: B&V one shot that occurs while on Namek. Extreme Lemon Warning. Working title - Bulma Takes Charge - use your imagination.


_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**What Happens On Namek…  
><strong>_By The Fan Fiction Nymph_

_xxxAUTHOR NOTExxx_  
><em>Inspired by the dream sequence from Team Four Star's parody for the Namekian Saga, this was written for ChibiNymph – my dear editor and sister.<em>

**xxxx**

Bulma opened her eyes a crack and sighed seeing that she really was still on this strange planet. She closed her eyes again and slumped back into her chair after making sure that her gun was still on her belt. A single dragonball sat by her feet; somehow it appeared almost natural next to the odd blue green grass of Namek.

Things had gone from bad to worse since they arrived and being abandoned by Krillen and Gohan had left her in low sprits to say the least. It was hard to believe it had only been a few days since they had landed and yet already provisions were running low, and Bulma had had to fight off several odd creatures that tried to invade the camp. Of course the guys were never around when they were needed, they just came and went as they pleased doing who knows what. They seemed to be under the impression that all was peachy in the world of Bulma.

It was a pleasant surprise when her mind suddenly conjured up the ominous shadow of Vegeta approaching her small campsite. The battle worn sight of him was impressive; a determined single-minded expression was upon his face.

Bulma stared at him as he swaggered close to her. Barley a foot apart from him, now she could hear his heavy breathing and smell his masculine scent. Inadvertently she licked her lips.

A cruel smile caused Vegeta's lip to curl as he closed what little space was between them. "You know what I want." He breathed. Bulma felt herself go flush at her own imagination. She vaguely pointed at the dragonball to the left across from them. He shook his head and pointed to her legs. "Spread 'em"

Heart pounding Bulma hardly knew how to respond. She had long wondered about certain parts of a Sayian anatomy. She suppressed a gulp. How well her subconscious knew her!

She did not move fast enough. He was upon her suddenly kissing her violently. Using his teeth and tongue to cause her to submit to his will. It was all happening so fast, Bulma's head swam with delicious delirium.

It was not to last however as his hands closed upon her throat in a threatening position. Clearly too impatient for her consent, his hands tightened cutting off her oxygen supply.

Bulma struggled, suddenly all too aware that she was not able to wake from this daydream. Her head became cloudy, but she was not about to give up. Her hands fumbled at her belt before freeing her gun and clicking off the safety. Color faded from the world and Bulma struggled just to fire off a single shot.

Luck was her savior as Vegeta let out a groan before collapsing to the ground. 'When in doubt – aim low.' Bulma thought, wiping her brow with a sleeve. She wondered faintly how long the sleeping dart would last on a Sayian. She attributed her success at downing him sorely to the location of the dart – his crotch.

Bulma scowled at the unconscious Sayian. Her shock and adrenaline quickly turned to anger. She was bothered by how he had thought he could just take what he wanted like that. Someone needed to teach him a lesson about women! Looking around though, finding herself on a planet populated by an asexual race – she realized it was up to her. And she had better move fast because this was going to be one unhappy Sayian when he woke.

Quickly she bound his wrists above his head, looping them several times. It would not be enough if he really fought, but she had a few tricks up her sleeve yet. Bulma unbuckled her belt and fed it around his neck making a sort of collar with leash. She struggled to pull his pants down around his knees and was surprised to find that he wore nothing underneath. Bulma blushed and tried very hard to keep to the task at hand.

Ever resourceful she unzipped her jacket and wrapped it around his calves and ankles, zipping it tight. Bulma smiled as she positioned her gun in her sports bra where it was clearly exposed. Now she felt ready. Behold the Bulma who was about to take charge!

She knew she had to act while her blood still ran hot, before she had a chance to remember to be afraid of this man. Bulma could not afford to wait for him to wake on his own. "Time to wake up." She said as she slapped Vegeta across the face several times. He moaned but would not stir.

Bulma looked around her campsite quickly for something to help her, but all she had left was a bottle of water and she could not afford to waste it. Then her eyes betrayed her, lingering on his exposed genitals. A smirk spread across her face.

Squeezing out the very last of her lotion, Bulma slathered her hands before setting to work on the Sayian. She inspected his inner thigh to make sure that the sleep dart had not caused any lasting harm, leaving a small trail of kisses. She was surprised at how quickly he responded to her touch, the poor thing seemed starved for the attention. Rubbing up and down, and gently applying pressure to a few favored spots, gave Bulma the time to really appreciate the way he was built.

Vegeta's eyes shot open suddenly and Bulma stopped. She stood up, over her prey.

"What are you doing Woman?" he demanded.

"I'm not sure about where you come from, but where I come from – a man asked a lady her name before trying to be intermit with her." Bulma said with here hand firmly on the belt that wrapped around his neck. She positioned a booted foot on his chest and began to press down with it hard. "Go on – Ask me my name." She said grinding her heel into his flesh.

It was hard to gauge the expression on Vegeta's face; impossible to tell what he was thinking. He seemed to possess some intelligences though as he eventually growled, "What is your name Woman?"

Bulma smiled and lightened the pressure of her foot. "Bulma Briefs. See, that wasn't too hard was it?" She cooed in an overly sweet voice.

"Why are you doing this? You know I can break this restraints." He said wearing a cautious scowl. Bulma thought for a moment that she detected a note of amusement in his voice, or was it curiousness?

"Uh-Uh-Uh." She scolded. "Why are you doing this, Bulma?" She used her free hand to pull her gun out from her cleavage. "You wouldn't want Freiza or his men to find you naked and unconscious out here would you?" She aimed at his crotch. "The first dart is another sleep one – but the next is a signal flare. Pretty hard to miss for such little fire power, this baby will be seen from orbit." She smiled an arsenic smile "Another brilliant product brought to you by Briefs Corporation!"

"…" He seemed to be waiting for her explanation or trying to gauge if he could move fast enough to free himself and subdue her before she fired a shot. Or perhaps weather or not he wanted too. Bulma couldn't decide which and proceeded as planned. For now, his feelings mattered not.

"You wanted to have sex with me? I'm going to have sex with you. I am going to take you like no woman has ever dared and teach you to respect us so that you never try to do to anyone else what you almost did to me." Her expression was dead serious causing Vegeta to have doubts suddenly. The tides had suddenly turned and for once – The Prince of all Sayians was the prey.

That sadistic smile returned to her face again and she squeezed the gun back into its make shift holster. Bulma did not understand why she felt so excited or so aroused. Shouldn't she feel bothered by all this? Yet somehow, she felt stronger than she had ever before with a man.

She pulled tight on his leash, causing him to gasp for air. Bulma leaned down and once again began massaging his cock. She wanted to make sure it was at full mast before she set sail. The flicker of a tongue was the test, finding it quite responsive. Her eyes traced up to Vegeta's face and smirked when she saw he was trying to hold in all sounds. She knotted up her shirt before wadding it up into Vegeta's mouth as a gag.

"No moving." She warned tugging again on his leash.

Bulma ripped off her panties from under her skirt and took out her hair band. She folded the hair band several times before tying it tight around the base of his penis as a cock ring. In one fluid motion she placed herself directly above the head of his penis. She let the moistness of her womanhood just barely brush against it. She was sure that her heat could be felt by his sensitive aroused flesh.

Taking in a deep breath, Bulma suddenly rammed herself hard onto him. She used powerful thrusts to find the special nerve cluster within herself. He was thick and hard to maneuver at first, but soon she won over. She used him just like a dildo, with out any regards for his own pleasure while greedily seeking her own. Bulma rolled her hips in a circular motion so that his cock hit all the right places. She took her time, moving back and forth over her inner nub. Again and again until Bulma felt like her very skin was on fire. Finally reaching her peak, Bulma let the wild shivers of her orgasm ripple though her. Her moan was long and guttural; she had never heard herself make a sound quite like it before. Something about this was awakening a very primal part of herself that she had never reached before.

Quickly, leaking her clear white cum – Bulma stood up and wiped some of the liquid onto her finger. She kneeled down upon Vegeta's chest and wafted it under his nose. "Not bad," she said "But not the best I've had. I'm going to take out the gag now and you are going to lick me clean."

True to her word, Bulma removed the ruined shirt from his mouth and before he could say anything – replaced it with her wet pussy. Nothing happened for a moment. Perhaps he was considering biting. Bulma jabbed her elbow into his stomach and pulled tight on the leash. "Lick it!" She ordered.

Slowly she felt his warm mouth ascend upon her wetness. She purred rewardingly and pressed herself further against his face. The ginger licks slowly became hungry with the scent of her and moved in and out of her simulating what she would not let him do with his manhood.

His mouth explored every centimeter of her, trying desperately to devour her. Whatever her game was – Vegeta could feel himself already loosing to her. There was something so captivating about this that he could not bring himself to try and escape her even though he knew that he probably could.

Bulma felt triumphant when she cam in his mouth, watching him try to close his mouth to keep from drowning in her. She held his nose and forced him to down it all, lapping her clean once more. "Good." she said in a rewarding tone. She shimmied slowly down his chest to rest on his hips now. "Now you've earned you're fun." Bulma ran her hands over his muscular abs before, quickly removed the cock ring letting it fall to the ground. "But remember – I come first."

Again she slipped herself onto his cock, but this time with less force. Bulma let Vegeta set the pace this time, at least initially. He moved like he was battling her, hard and forceful. She returned each set just as hard as he sent it, keeping up with him.

Bulma used the end of the leash to slap Vegeta's outer thigh. "Don't toy with me! Show me what it means to be a Sayian." Those were dangerous words to have chosen, but the prince complied. His hips rocked hard into her as he forgot to hold back his strength. She leant into him, wanting to take everything he had to give. Sex had never been so involving before, she dreaded it ending and was surprised to realize that she wanted to hurt in return.

She slapped him again, harder this time. The control in her voice slipped and she begged "make it so I can't walk for weeks." Vegeta was unable to contain himself any longer, the ropes burst off of him and his legs shredded their restraints. His hands grabbed her hips, bruising them with his hold as he moved them faster to meet his. Bulma moaned, "I need more! MORE."

Vegeta pushed her down in front of him and pinned himself on top of her, entering her from behind with enough force to cause her to cry out. Bulma's breasts were pressed into the grass and dirt beneath her. Her primal instincts took over and she gave into the pure power of him.

He drove into her like an animal crazed, huffing and trying to keep himself from spilling before her. It was not long before he heard it, a low panting moan emitted from her before escalading into the kind of scream men dream of hearing. Now he was free, free to join her in carnal bliss. Vegeta roared as his orgasm flooded him, lighting every nerve and leaving him breathless.

Silent they lay together in the dirt for a time as the green sky rolled over them. Eventually thought and breathing returned to normal and they realized that they were still enemies.

Bulma crawled away first, to get new clothes out of her capsule. Vegeta stood up, somewhat shaky and assessed his armor. He was not going to have the edge in any fight in this shape; he would have to commander some new ones.

Vegeta picked up the giant Namekian dragonball; he glanced over his shoulder to peek at Bulma. Half dressed, hair a disheveled mess, she looked a lovely sight –Vegeta decided that once he had immortality, he would have to look into getting his own Earth Woman.

They said nothing as they parted; simply a nod was shared. Bulma did not even comment about him taking the dragonball.

Years in the future, Bulma would often wonder to herself if those primal urges had not indeed been fate.

**xxxThe Endxxx  
><strong>


End file.
